


The Denouement of Her

by Basalissk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Med Student Midorima Shintarou, Med Student Reader, Romance, Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?, i don't even know if i have time to write a story like this, i guess i'll make time, strap in kids this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalissk/pseuds/Basalissk
Summary: He met her in the fall.





	The Denouement of Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, but will be in the near future. don't be discouraged by the fact that the grammar may be awful at the moment, i don't exactly pay attention to it when i am writing since it helps the creativity flow, which in turn makes for better stories.
> 
> -Basalissk

 

 

 

 

He could still remember the first time he saw her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Fall** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was early October and school had started a little less than a month ago. The seasons had changed, the sun's rotation slowly coaxing the warm humid summer to become cooler and the leaves to turn warmer shades of bright reds, golds, and browns. Midorima had taken the proper precautions before leaving the house to head to class; a thick jacket and a scarf with gloves to pair. He had gotten the matching scarf and gloves set as a present an indefinate amount of christmas's ago, and he couldn't remember from who it was gifted, but only that he deemed it necessary to take them with him when he went off to university.

 

He sighed and brought his hands up to cup his mouth before breathing deeply into the material to create a warming effect. As he continued to walk down the street he looked around and observed the landscape around him. He had decided to take a shortcut today so it wasn't the normal path he took to school. Although it was a shorter walk to the university from his appartment, it had a major drawback. Opposed to the standard and much more _pleasant_ route he usually took, this one went directly through the downtown thus cutting down on the meters he would have to walk in an arc to avoid all the people.

 

It wasn't the people that were the problem, he spent a plentiful amount of time in various libraries scattered amongst the city, libraries jammed full of people studying and doing classwork for their own university classes. It was  _those_ people that were the real issue. His thoughts were interrupted once he heard the loud nasally voice of none other than one of those said "people" that he so desperately tried to avoid. 

 

he heard her quiet down with a series of 'oh~ look it's midorima-kun!'. God she must be with one of her friends. 

 

"Shintarou! Is that you? what a funny coincidence." 

 

Midorima turned around only to catch a glimpse of blonde hair running up to him. big brown eyes and thick lashes were staring up at him as she waited for a response.  _wait what did she ask again?_ he cleared his throat _"i'm sorry?"_

 

_She just giggled. " i said are you here to get some coffee too?"_

 

He lifted his eyes to the sign above the shop he was stopped in front of. White letters in cursive reading  _ _Galileo Coffee House and Roastery_ _ were written on a black sign with a little drawing of a coffee cup following after. He looked back down to her.

 

"i'll be late to cla-' she didn't let him finish as he was suddenly pulled in the cafe and into line with her. She kept spewing about how good the coffee at the place was and what she was going to get, while he furrowed his brows and looked around. Did she not understand the meaning of the word 'no'? God people like that irked him. She was like, no even worse than Takao. He could tolerate Takao and all his whining but only in doses, but this girl and her little posse were  _insescant_ .

 

As midorima surveyed his surroundings, he spotted a figure of a female figure hunched over paperwork with a laptop open at one of the tables located in the corner of the shop. He looked back at blondie ( he couldn't even bother to remember her name) and saw that she was still babbling on with her eyes on the menu overhead. his eyes snapped back over the the figure still working. He grimaced at what he was about to do and then he was walking. He could hear blondie suddenly start sqwauking about where he was going and how he hadn't even ordered yet. He ignored her and kept walking and then sat down at the table. 

 

He finally looked over at the blonde only to catch the gleam of anger in her eyes. She obviously wasn't convinced as she looked like she was about to walk over and that irritated him. He didn't  _want_ _to be here_ , it's her own fault she didn't listen to him in the first place, she has _no right_ to look at him that way. His hand reacted almost faster than his mind could comprehend, because in the next second his hand was grasping yours. He felt your arm flinch but didn't look over at you. He was to busy telling the blonde with his eyes that she needed to leave. 

 

She seemed to finally take a hint, her eyes switching back and forth between the two of you with jealousy in them. She scoffed and turned on her heal to leave, stopping only to grab her drink that he hadn't even noticed she'd ordered before she was storming down the sidewalk once more. Only when she was gone did he realize he was still holding your hand and looked over to you to explain the what had just transpired. As soon as his eyes met yours he had to physically stop himself from allowing his breath to be stolen from his lungs. He felt heat begin to creep up his neck and he gulped.

 

You were beautiful.

 

 

You smiled sweetly at him with a humor in your eyes and only then did he realize you had said something. From the lack of response you opted to repeat yourself so he could answer your question. 

 

"May i have my hand back now, please." Your voice was light and melodius and god forbid if he didn't think it was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. He was sure his face was bright red at this point and he let go of your hand. As he brought his hand towards him, his fingers brushed against the soft skin of your own causing a shock of electricity to shoot through him, his other hand curling into a fist in response.  _What is wrong with me?_ He avoided your eyes and muttered a quick apology. 

 

You laughed.

 

 

If he thought your voice was the prettiest sound he had ever heard then your laugh was heavenly. It reminded him of soft bells and he felt humiliated by his mind for thinking these things. 

 

 

He takes a moment to really study you. Your baby blue v-neck sweater was long sleeve and clung to your arms all the way down to your slim wrists. The sweater was form fitting and fit snug on the swell of your breasts, the v-neck dipping down just low enough that you could see the shadow of your cleavage and showcasing the small golden heart shaped locket resting there. His eyes followed up your slim neck and up to your face and  _god_. your lips were slightly glossy from the chapstick you had put on about 10 minutes ago and  _oh so_  supple. You had a button nose and the most stunning eyes he had ever seen in a person's head and with long, thick eyelashes to accommodate. you had a few beauty marks here and there across your face adding to your youthful complexion. A couple across the bridge of your nose, a few along the expanses of your cheeks. Your hair was thick and voluminous falling in loose slightly mused curls ending at the bottom of your sternum. he heard you speak again.

 

"It's alright, i had seen the exchange outside and it didn't exactly look like she was your favorite person." 

 

 

He furrowed his brows for what felt like the 50th time just this morning and sighed. "Yes. i mean she's not."

 

You nodded your head sympathetically and smiled once again. "Well it was nice meeting you..."

 

 

"Midorima."

 

 

"It was nice meeting you Midorima." you said. With that, you closed your laptop, and packed up your things. you stood up and he copied your actions, then turned and started walking towards the door while he just stood there confused. D _id he scare you off_? while opening the door to leave, he heard you say "Oh I almost forgot,"

 

 

"(y/n)."

 

 

He just stared at you. You nodded once more and then turned and left. Once you were gone he tried your name out on his tongue, and a dazed expression crept up on his face and he thought about your smile again. 

 

 

This route might not be so terrible after all.


End file.
